Alive
by LadyLepus
Summary: This is a fiction about Serenity and a new Sailor Scout. It'll be several chapters, but it'll take a bit.
1. Default Chapter

"Alive"

It was cold here.

Like a lake of solid ice.

All she could hear beyond the blackness that surrounded her was sobbing. Crying that tore at the very core of the soul she swore she no longer kept.

She knew she was dead.

She had felt the last of her life's blood filling her lungs from the blow she had been dealt. Felt it drowning her. She knew she had drowned in her own blood upon the ruins of a dream.

She realized the sobbing was her own.

Eyes the color of blue topaz shot open in the dark. Framed beneath lashes of polished silver they shivered with tears unshed. For the very life of her she could not remember her name. She floated there in the abyss. A ghost even to herself.

One soft long fingered hand of ivory clutched at the chest that bore no beat of a heart. Where was it? Why was it that she was here, conscious and some how living, yet with no heartbeat?

"I am dead" she thought. "Yet I live to feel the cold around me..." her voice stilled in her head for a moment as her brow furrowed in thought.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Suddenly the abyss shifted. Light broke through in tiny beams as the sun did through the clouds. She knew terror at this sudden change. She clutched all around her for something to steady herself. But it seemed the light grew larger and pulled at her.

"No!" her mind screamed in agony "I do not want to leave this place!". Suddenly she felt the beat in her chest. A quick pulse at first and then a constant painful contraction. Her eyes widened with the pain of quickening life.

With a scream it all fell away and she lost the consciousness she had gained in the dark.

When she awoke next she was clothed, standing in a silent forest. No sign of life but herself uttered a sound here. This was it, the gate between where she had been in death and the reality of life that hovered just beyond. She realized she had but a few moments to linger in this place. She was now destined to be among the living.

Somewhere beyond the trees she could smell the faint scent of roses mingling with the soft mist in the air. Such a delicate smell, yet it brought faint tears to her crystalline eyes.

How long had it been since she'd smelled roses, felt the caress of water on her milk white skin? Too long, trapped in that place where nothing but distant memories had haunted her eternal sleep. She'd failed so many people when she'd died, perhaps that hell was meant to be her sacred place. Yet she'd escaped it somehow. Obtained a new body, new flesh, her soul was captured again in the beat of her heart. She looked as she had when she was young, she hadn't died young, she knew that. The pain of age, and those long dead, had made her beauty cold and distant. Yet once again the identity of those dead and her part in it eluded her. She knew she should endure punishment, yet for what she could not remember.

Beneath the cloak of gray wool she hid her long platinum hair. It hung in soft waves to her very ankles. She was slight of build. Delicate and feminine were the curves of her body. Her eyes were thickly framed in soft lashes, and held a pain no mortal being had ever endured. Gentle trails of silver dust traveled down her high cheek bones as her tears turned to glass. The crystal teardrops fell with no audible thud to the dark grass below her bare feet.

With mechanical grace she took a step forward, amazed at the pain so small an action could bring. She grit her teeth and bore it, knowing it was necessary. The pain was there to remind her she was once again alive. Someday it would pass.

She walked a little ways looking around, wondering if anyone was in between the trees and darkness.

"I feel alone. As if I'm missing some part of myself I should have......but I can't remember what it is I've lost" She said quietly to herself, looking up at the moon now. The blue of her eyes echoed the moonlight, as the sound of her sweet bell like voice echoed the very wind in the trees.

"You will find it" A voice drifted from the treetops. She felt no fear for the voice was female and grandmotherly in quality. "What am I to do until I find it?" she asked looking up. "You are what is known as Senshi, a sailor scout…" the voice spoke softly "…But you are not like the others. You hold sway over the very binds of reality. You are guardian of this gate. The gate between death and life, life and death. You decide the worthiness of those who must pass through here." She stood stunned for a moment as she took it in. The disembodied voice continued on. "The world beyond this is not as you have known it. Things have changed and you must conform to them. Do you understand moon child?" She looked at the plane around her. Nodding softly she spoke "I understand". "Judge them and regain your identity. You live again for a purpose you must find yourself." The voice spoke as if closer to her physically. For a brief moment she believed she could see the shimmering shape of a stately elderly woman through the mist. Then the voice and the ghostly body were gone, she could feel in her bones that there was no more of either.

Light grew in the corner of her eyes. Turning to it she found a door. Through it she would go. Face and figure hidden behind the cloak, she descended upon the world of the living.

"I am Senshi, I am the Sailor of Death…" she spoke to herself.

"…I am Sailor New Moon"


	2. Chapter 1 Ominous

Author's Note: I think I may make the chapters alternate. Go between the senshi's points of view one chapter, and then Sailor New Moon's point of view the next. I hope this makes some sense. I'm new at the fan fiction thing. Avid RPer, but never fan fictiony. This chapter is a little dark, but it'll lighten up soon I believe. Well let me know what you think. Arigato.

A long sigh of exasperation fluttered across the tranquil landscape of the shrine. Tsukino Usagi draped her lean figure over the stairs in an expression of boredom. "You know baka head you could help me instead of loafing about" the stately black haired woman scolded. Hino Rei had helped her grandfather here at Hikawa Jinja for a long while now, and knew even as she scolded her golden headed friend, there was no chance of Usagi picking up a broom.

Another sigh left Usa's pretty pink lips. "It's been so…dull lately" she stated. Lazily she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "You want to be fighting monsters left and right? You want to wake up every morning not knowing whether you're going to see the sun set?" Rei asked rather sharply. Usagi looked at her with a few slow blinks of her sapphire eyes. "No, that's…that's not what I meant at all. But it's difficult to get used to being so…useless." The blonde seemed very downhearted. At that moment Rei completely understood. It wasn't danger Usagi wanted, it was to feel like she truly was helping someone. Rei shook her head and decided to liven the mood. She tossed the bamboo broom at Usagi. Usagi's reflexes had greatly improved since the first time she'd found out she was Senshi of the moon, and she caught the broom without much thought. "Well make yourself useful then" Rei ordered, laughs and smiles sparkling in her violet eyes. Those kind sapphire eyes glared for but a moment as she thought of something clever to say.

"Cut it out you two" the sharp voice of Luna floated to them. She walked at the head of the small group heading down the path. Makoto and Minako were deep in conversation, while Ami waved cheerily in their direction. The last companion of the group trailed at the end. He sat next to Luna and licked his white paw. "We haven't time for your silly squabbling" Artemis said unhurriedly.Makoto took her place on the steps beside Usagi, while Minako and Ami perched on the railing closest to Rei. All looked at the two felines."It's not like the world is going to end" Usagi quipped. It was Minako that spoke then. "Maybe not yet. Have you happened to look at the paper?" She asked. "You mean like actually read it?" Usagi grinned sheepishly. She never touched the morning paper. Rei let out a heavy sigh. "Baka head" she muttered. Minako spared them both a scolding glance. "Two people were murdered last night" Minako said softly. The atmosphere of the group dimmed. "Murdered? That's not really our area of expertise" Makoto pointed out. Luna nodded her furry head. "Usually I'd say it was something for the police, but this is quite unusual. The victims were…" she paused and Minako took over. "Beheaded, bloodless, and marked with strange symbols" she shuddered a little inwardly. "Still could be a run of the mill serial killer" Rei said. Luna shook her head. "Why not?" Rei asked of the black cat. "The symbols are…Lunarian. Ancient, before the time of the Moon Kingdom, when they say wolves lived upon it…whoever killed these people, is not from this world." She explained. Stunned silence followed. "You'll patrol this evening. Let's find out what we're up against this time." Artemis suggested. There was a collective nod from the group. Luna turned her attention to Usagi "Go find Mamoru-san and let him know. I believe we'll need all the help we can get." She ordered her. Usagi nodded instantly.

It was Rei's attention they noticed had left them then. She was looking beyond them all. In the shadows of the cherry trees stood a tall beautiful figure with long green tinted raven hair. Rei bowed slowly and addressed her presence. "Setsuna-san" she greeted softly. The others rose and followed in greeting.

The Senshi of Time smiled gracefully and walked to them. "Hello to you all" she greeted gently. "This isn't a social call I guess?" Luna asked immediately. Setsuna shook her head and looked sad. "I wish it was, I truly due" she stated. Usagi looked at her worriedly. "Chibi-Usa?" She asked, fear rising in her voice. "Oh heavens, no…Chibi Usa is alright. As is everyone else in the future." She stated quickly, pressing her hand to her heart. Usagi looked relieved for only a moment. "Then why are you here?" she asked. "The creature who killed those men is a Senshi. A guardian Senshi. I fear it may be one of the original three." She stated. Luna and Artemis let out gasps of horror. "Oh no!" the cat stated. Setsuna nodded wearily. The other Senshi seemed confused, they looked to her for the answer.

"There is a Senshi for every planet, for every galaxy, and much more. There were though three Senshi created who were more powerful than many of these other Senshi. The Guardian Senshi like myself, guard an aspect of existence. I guard time and the gate between the past, present, and future. Yet I am nothing compared to the original three. The guardian of Life, The guardian of Reality, and the Guardian of Death. They were unmatched in strength and power. They disappeared long before I was a Senshi. They are myths. I fear though that one has returned somehow." She paused to see if they understood. Setsuna inhaled slowly and sighed. "The Guardians were lost. Senshi were never again made as powerful as they were. If even one has returned, it may be enough to destroy us all." She shook her head and shoved her hands into the pockets of her Edwardian jacket. "But if they are Senshi…why would they do that?" Ami asked, breaking her collected calm silence. "There were three, they were never apart…They kept each other in check, so to speak. Together they were unstoppable, but controlled. Only one has returned. I believe it is the Senshi of Death." She stopped again, struggling with her dry throat.

"Death does not distinguish between good and evil. This Senshi will kill each and every one of us, and never care. She has no soul; she survives on the souls and blood of those she kills. When she kills someone she judges that soul, and there are horrors waiting in the next life that are unimaginable." She shuddered as if a sudden cold wind had caressed her.

The group shuddered as well. Setsuna let out a dry laugh as she watched the sky cloud over with rain. They all looked at her startled when the humorless laugh touched their ears.

"We are not strong enough to stop her. The only way will survive is by running from her. Believe me when I say she is coming for us." She scribbled two quick symbols in the dirt as the rain began to fall. Two symbols not seen on Earth until the two dead men had been discovered the night before.

"Judgment for the warriors of the solar system, past and future" she whispered.

"Death for all" she quickly brushed out the symbols and bowed her head against the downpour.


	3. Chapter 2 Rain and Blood

Rain fell in sheets. It drenched the streets, the trees and kept everyone inside. At least those who were smart anyways. A few rift-rafts trudged along in the vicious downpour. Despite the warning on the evening news to not wander needlessly after dark many just pushed it aside. There were reports of a serial killer on the loose. Too many thought the warning was unfounded. After all it had been two days since the first two bodies had been found.

The first body they identified belonged to Hoshino Haru. He had been murdered on the steps of the local courthouse. He had been a judge that had worked there for twelve something years. A few years back there had been scandal involving Judge Hoshino. He had been accused of sending innocent people to their deaths because he was being paid to do it by the city mob. Though it had never been proven, there had been several who had believed it was the truth. When they had found his head nailed to the door of the courthouse, the police were not sure weather to be shocked...or thankful. The symbols carved into his forehead and his hands worried them though. The speculation was placed on an occult slaying...until the next body turned up three hours later.

The second victim was a large burly man simply known in his neighborhood as, Kano. It was common knowledge that he beat his wife mercilessly. Neighbors wouldn't see the woman leave for days. And when they did she was sporting the remnants of bruising. Kano made no effort to hide his abuse of his wife and the reason. His wife was barren and could not bare him sons. He believed that she did it purposely. His body when they found it was a mess of bruises and broken bones, as if someone had finally punished him for the abuse he doled out to his poor wife. The head was found skewered on a nearby fence, the same symbols carved into the skin. Needless to say neither the public nor the wife mourned. So far it seemed the killer was passing judgment.

Near the top of the tower of Tokyo she sat. One leg dangled while the other was pulled to her chest her arm resting on the knee. Her eyes scanned the streets as she watched the police cars patrol the soaked streets. Her next victim was not out this evening. Cursing lightly she stood; the black cloak enveloped her as the fierce wind picked it up. The black ribbons in her hair caressed her rain and blood spattered cheeks. Luckily the rain was washing the flakes of their dried blood away. The taste in that blood as she had devoured it had sent shivers down her spine. She had tasted the evil that they had been. Their souls were trapped now in the horror they deserved and even now if she listened to the world beyond this one as it echoed in her ears, she could hear their tortured screams. It brought a cold smile to her pale lips.

Her black gloved hand clutched tightly at the scythe she held. The blade was curved and carved wicked silver. The base of the metal trailed almost a third of the way down the handle, while the tapered blade twisted to a narrow needle sharp point that point downward. As a streak of lighting split the sky, she leapt from her perch. It was not her slippered feet that hit the ground, but instead four paws of a snow white wolf. Its eyes glowed red in the darkness, and it was larger than any wild wolf could have ever been. Vicious and deadly, it looked otherworldly as if it had leapt from the screen of some werewolf horror flick. It charged along, running fast and silently through puddles and along concrete. The person it sought now was not as the other two had been and the contrasting goodness in their soul would echo more sweetly in their blood. Though maliciousness and evil tasted better, the good would be fascinating to devour. The soul would have warmth and beauty beyond this world, and their horrendous death would see just reward in the next life. They didn't deserve hell as the other two had, but they would still die the same way.

The sirens in the distance were dimmed by the thunder. Carefully Akura Aya locked her doors and windows. Days ago after hearing the news of the deaths on the television, she had begun this nightly ritual. For some reason fear bit deep into her gut and refused to let go. Aya was an elementary science teacher and an avid charity giver. All her life she had dedicated to the children she could never have herself. Two years ago her husband had run off with his secretary, and Aya had sworn she'd never suffer that heartbreak again.

Lightning scorched the sky again and the power went out as the bright light faded. Her gaze turned to the door as it opened slowly. A tall black hooded figure stood there just out of reach of the rain. The cold metal of the scythe gleamed in dim light of the street behind. Aya could tell by the shape of the legs that the figure was female. "Why…have you come?" she whimpered. "I am your death" the figure whispered. Though she was terrified of the words, the voice was beautiful and held the promise of a better place. "I do not wish to hunt you as I had to with the others. I do not want your fear. I must pass judgment, it is inescapable for us both" the figure spoke, and Aya knew it was the truth. "Can I-I see your face before you kill me?" she asked going down onto her knees before the hooded figure. For a moment the figure stilled and seemed to consider it. Slowly she lowered her hood. Beneath was a mask covering the face, like a theater mask with expression. The figure's free hand untied the black ribbons behind her head that held it in place and lowered the mask. Aya gasped. The face was as beautiful as the voice. The face was smooth flawless ivory, the lips full and the blue eyes were large and almond shaped. The most startling was the quicksilver hair that glistened on her head, and created smooth silver eyebrows. "Thank you" Aya whispered bowing her head and closing her eyes.

The last thing she heard was the quiet rush as the blade sliced through the air towards her neck. She felt the pain of her death for a fraction of a second before the sweet warmth took her soul away. She would never know how the figure shifted once more into the form of the snow colored wolf. She would never know how the wolf lapped up the blood with glee, nor how when it finished and once again rose as a woman that she carved symbols into her forehead and hands. Different than the other two victims. These, though no human would ever know, proclaimed her innocent and good.

When they found the third victim, her head had been bound to her neck with black satin ribbon and laid out upon her bed. Her face spoke of peace in her final moments.


End file.
